Promises
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Danni was sent with her partner Six to find an Evo interference. When she is saved by that same Evo, she muct decide whether he is a threat or the cure.
1. Mission

A/N

This is my first Generator Rex story. This story, using my own OC, explains Providence's point of view in finding Rex. I don't own anything…bla bla bla. Wish me luck!

Promises

Chapter 1: Mission

Danni never really liked her job but never really hated it. She had an interesting job with a…_fascinating_ partner. She hated an office job so having the job like she did was amazingly lucky. Walking down one of the many halls in the huge building, Danni smiled warmly as she entered the conference room.

In her blue suit, one couldn't tell that she worked outside the office in heavy combat almost every day. She entered the conference room, bumping into someone new. It was a middle age woman with dark, almost black, brown hair and light green eyes. She was scientist by the look of the white lab coat.

"New around here?" Danni suggested.

"I'm still signing up but I'm being walked around," the scientist answered.

"I'm Danni," responded the agent, holding out a hand.

"I'm Doctor Holiday," the scientist nodded, shaking the out reached hand.

"Have you seen Six?"

"Six?"

"My partner. He's supposed to meet me down here for our latest mission," Danni explained.

"Green suit guy? I think I saw him down the other halls."

"Thanks!"

Danni strode away from the new comer. She exited the conference room, bumping into the one she'd been attempting to meet up with. A tall man in a pure green suit. Under his suit was a bright white shirt hidden by a deep black tie. His shining brown shoes pointed outward. His sunglasses covered his eyes. His brown hair was neat and combed lightly.

"Danielle! You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" he jumped.

"Calm yourself, Six. I was enjoying myself with a nice walk," Danni answered. "Besides, I forgot the time anyway."

"You need to be more careful!" Six hissed.

"You need to be more fun," huffed Danni, crossing her arms.

"Come on, White wishes to talk to us," Six ordered, marching off.

"White?" gasped Danni, "As in White knight as if in leader of Providence!"

"And here I was thinking you weren't paying attention," Six smirked.

Danni groaned, chasing after. She followed him down several hallways until finally they entered a pure white room with nothing but a blank screen. Danni had never been in this room before but it seemed Six had. He stood at full attention almost seeming to prepare for a solid solute.

The screen flickered until the image of the legendary white Knight appeared. Practically pale as a ghost, White Knight didn't looked pleased to see them. Danni let her eyes wander around the empty walls and colorless hue of the floor. There was simply a large screen on the white wall opposite the door.

"Six," White Knight hissed. "Ten."

"I prefer Danni, Mr. White Knight Sir," stumbled Danni. She hated being called by her agent title. Six was only known by such.

"Either way…I have a very important mission for you."

"Yes, sir," Six simply whispered.

"There's been some interference involving our attempts to battle the Evo uprising."

"Such as?" Danni mumbled.

"Another Evo. Whether he's assisting or ruining our chances to defeating the Evos."

"Any other information?" Danni and Six spoke simultaneously.

"Only location and a name. Whether either are correct is hard to say."

A small slit open in the wall underneath the screen, revealing a small folder. Before Danni could grasp it, Six had it in his hand. He flipped through it slowly. Eventually he handed it to Danni. She hesitated to receive it. She flipped it open to the first page, barely hearing the conversation between Six and White. She read over the information but stopped at the name.

"Rex?" Danni whispered.

"Pardon me?"

Danni hadn't noticed she'd spoken out loud. Six and White Knight were watching her. she pointed to the name listed in the corner. She gulped, looking from Six to White.

"The name stated here…It's Rex?" Danni answered.

"So we could gather."

"That seems so…simply. Childish almost," whispered Danni.

"Whoever this is, is trying to lead us to think of him differently," Six argued.

"Right. You're probably right."

Danni couldn't help but think he was wrong. The name was childish. The name seemed unusual for someone that sounded menacing. She tucked the page away in her pocket.


	2. Defender

Promises

Chapter 2: Defender

"We've been flying for hours!" complained Danni to Six.

The two sat among several different agent on a white ship traveling to their searching destination. Danni sat beside Six. She couldn't see through the dark room even though the room was so white. There were no windows, which aggravated her even more. She looked over at Six. He stared straight ahead.

"We're getting there soon," Danni mumbled. "Right?"

"It'll go faster if you sit quietly," he offered.

"No it won't. It'll take longer," grumbled Danni, crossing her arms.

"When we arrive, don't stray from me like you tend to do. Please don't act on your own," ordered Six, glancing at her slightly.

"I know the drill. No questions, don't stray, no weapons until absolutely necessary.," replied Danni.

"Please, follow those for once!" hissed Six.

"Whatever," groaned Danni, turning away.

The plane shifted, landing heavily on an uneven surface. Danni slipped in her seat, almost falling forward. Six grumbled, turning away from her completely. Danni shook her head, standing up to stretched. Six stood up and walked to the entrance. Danni eventually followed.

"So where do we start?" Danni yawned, stretching.

"Just follow me, stay out of the way and listen to me," Six ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before," Danni growled.

She followed him into the busy streets. Danni had never been to such a small yet busy place. Getting too far into the real world seemed rare for her. Se loved the fresh air though. Six didn't seem to mind at all. He was like a machine sometimes. He would be nice and relax with Danni sometimes but only when the battle was over.

Six placed Danni to the inside so he was closest to the road. Danni hadn't being treated like a child rather than a agent. She grumbled. He strode ahead, quickly like the Evo was right in front of him. Danni paused, however, hearing something down the alley she was beside. She looked at Six who continued to rush ahead. She smiled. All rules already broken. She moved into the alley way.

"H-h-hello?" Danni stuttered as she stumbled into the dark alley.

Something creaked. Boxes tumbled. Danni gasped, turning around to see several people. She assumed men. Each had something different about them. Each was an Evo. One looked like a werewolf. Another claws that stretched out far. Another had a face so twisted it was painful to look at. There were two others who were hidden by the first three.

"Um…hi," hummed Danni.

"I think you're in the wrong side of town, missy…" hissed the werewolf.

"We better…escort ya," growled the clawed one.

"No…I'm fine. I'll see you boys are though," she stuttered.

Unlike Six, she was fairly scared of fighting Evos. She was highly confident when she was around Six but alone she was afraid of even one Evo. Here, there were five. Sure, she had her twin swords up her sleeves, similar to those like Six's. Danni stepped backward, falling over a pile of boxes. The Evo gang slipped forward. She smiled lightly.

"I'd back off if I were you."

Danni wasn't sure what had happened next only that the voice she'd heard had saved her life. First a swift swish of what seemed like a sword hit the claws of the man. they snapped with ease. He screamed and ran away. another attack was something that fired from the shadows. The blast looked nothing more than old scraps. It crashed into the werewolf who slid into the twisted face one. The last two didn't give much thought before running away.

"Um…thanks," Danni whispered.

Hey…" someone called. "What happened?"

Someone exited the shadows. He pulled up orange glassed goggles on a brown fabric over his jet black hair. His brown eyes darted down either end of the alleyway as if slightly frightened. His clothes were torn and tattered. A worn out red jacket covered a holed white shirt with blue covering the top half. His once jeans were covered in pulled holes and torn bottoms.

"Yeah, you must've missed the party," Danni laughed. "Or were you the party?"

"Hard to say," shrugged the boy. "Lost?"

"Yes," Danni replied quickly.

"I got a house down the street. If you could call it that, I mean."

"Um…thanks but I'm pretty sure my partner wouldn't appreciate it."

"Come on…"

Danni looked at the child. He looked somewhat desperate. He looked scared. Living here, you'd have to be. Danni gave in. she nodded, standing up from her fallen position. He assisted her.

"I'm Danni…with an i," whispered Danni as she stood tall above the boy.

"My name…doesn't really matter right now. I mean I'm just a street kid right?" he stuttered.

He began to lead her through various different "secret" tunnels and alleyways. Finally they reached a huge, old warehouse. Danni awed a moment in the shadow of the mighty building. The boy trudged inside without a second thought. she jumped, chasing after.

"so you live here?" Danni asked, entering the empty warehouse.

"Sometimes. Other times I live over at the smaller house down the road. I don't have much food but you want some…chips?" the boy mumbled.

"No thank you."

"Good. It probably wasn't eatable anyhow." he chuckled. "Tired?"

"No I'm good. You've been nice enough. I'm just going to wait and hope my partner finds me," Danni offered.

"Alright but I'm bushed," smiled the boy before rushing up a makeshift ladder.

"Right," yawned Danni, lying slowly down.

"Later," replied the boy, disappearing into the upper compartment.

_At least he's not an Evo_, Danni thought. _I'm sure I'm somewhat safe…I don't sleep hard so maybe…_

Danni began to doze off. The world began to thin with the closing of her eyes. Eventually they faded to black and the world rested.

A/N

Alright you all can tell who saved Danni's butt. :)


	3. Rex

Promises

Chapter 3: Rex

Danni awoke to the sound of shattering glass and crunching boxes. Danni leaped up, swords slipping from her sleeves and into her hands. She looked around to see several simple humans. They hadn't seen her yet so she slunk into the shadows. Humans weren't her problem. Her swords retract.

"Hey, Evo kid!" called one.

At the word Evo, Danni perked and turned to see. The four children kicked up dust. One knocked over the ladder. They laughed, backing up to look up at the loft.

"Evo!"

"I told you!"

Danni held back her gasp as she watched the boy, who had saved her, leap from the loft and land perfectly on the ground floor. He looked a little frail. He gave a cold glare to the boys however.

"I'm not like the others. I can control myself!" the boy hissed.

"Evo kid! Evo kid! Evo kid!" chanted the boys.

"Stop it!" the boy howled.

"Show us what you got, Evo kid!" ordered one, throwing a piece of paper.

"Go on! Show us!" hissed another, throwing a bottle. It shattered on the ground.

"Stop it!" ordered the boy, backing up.

"Come on!" they continued.

"I said…"

The boy slipped down his goggles. Danni covered her mouth. There was a strange noise as the boy's left arm transformed into a large…machine. It was orange and different shades of grey. It leaned on his shoulder. A hole stuck out on the front, orange end. He readjusted himself, spreading his feet out to sustain the weight. the boys backed up.

"Leave me alone!" howled the boy.

The end of the weapon shot backward, grasping old cardboard boxes and dirt. After a moment, the front released a large ball of the crumpled card board and dirt. It launched forward, destroying the wall behind the human boys. The boys screamed, running out the shattered windows and broken down door. The machine fell to pieces, showing the boy's arm once more.

"Freak!" one called before disappearing.

Danni heard a small sniffle. She watched the boy leap into the air. Something formed on his back, giving him the extra lift. It disappeared once he reached the loft. He faded into the shadows. Danni left the safety of the boxes and shadows. She stood under the loft, far enough back to see partially into the shadows.

"you okay?" she hesitated to call.

"Go away."

"Um…What did those boys want?" it was a bad questioned but she had to ask.

"Nothing. Just messing with me…and I cracked."

"You were amazing! How did you do that thing with your arm…?"

She smiled when he leaned over the edge to look down at her. he wasn't smiling but the look was enough. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You wouldn't care," he mumbled. "I'm a freak anyway."

"You aren't a freak. That was amazing and unique," Danni offered.

"I'm an Evo."

It was a mumble but it was heard. Danni sighed. Evos were hard. Teenage Evos were even harder. He seemed so human though. Those Evos that attacked Danni, they didn't look human. He looked human. The nanites hadn't taken control of him…it seemed…

"You can control your nanites though," whispered Danni.

"Sort of. It doesn't last very long. I'm working on them," explained the boy. "Had them for almost two years!"

"How old are you?" Danni offered up the conversation. He took it.

"I think about fourteen. Fifteen sometime soon. Not sure though…" he stopped.

"Why?" Danni asked.

"I have this thing where I don't remember anything that happened after these four years. I just forgot," he shrugged.

"I believe that's called amnesia," Danni explained. "Can I know your name?"

"I'm not sure…" he sighed.

"Well, I've told you mine. I know you a little. I'll tell you stuff about me if I get your name," she offered.

At first she didn't hear it. His mouth moved but I don't think he meant to be heard. He turned his head. By the point Danni stood at it seemed he was thinking. He turned back to looked at Danni. A small smile on his face.

"Rex…" he whispered.

"Rex?" Danni questioned.

"Yeah. Do I get to learn things about you?" he questioned.

Danni paused before she heard the faint sound of a phone ringing. She dug into her pants. As she pulled her phone out, a piece of paper fell out with it. She reached down for it as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey?" she answered, opening the folded page.

"Where are you! I lost you yesterday and I figured you'd turn up by now!"

Danni jumped at the sound of the angry tone of Six. Rex leaned over the edge, staring down. Danni fumbled to keep a steady hand and voice. She faked a smile. she kept trying to unfold the crumpled page in her free hand.

"Six. I am so sorry. I lost track of time," Danni insisted.

"Lost track of time! You deliberately disobeyed a direct order! I told you to stay beside me and what do you do? You leave!" Six howled.

"Relax," Danni sighed, turning away from Rex.

Finally the page opened up. Danni paused, almost dropping the page once more. She'd forgotten stealing this from the file. The activities and the name of the Evo that had been assisting…or threatening, the Providence agency. The name was at the top. Three letter.

"I'll call you back, Six," whispered Danni, hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Rex questioned.

She looked at Rex then back at the page. This human Evo was the one who'd been interfering. But…she couldn't fight him. She couldn't take him in. She couldn't let Six do it either.


	4. Story of my life

A/N

Alright I lied, I'm still doing this story. For some odd reason I had this chapter finished for like ever but never posted it. Think of this as a promise from me to finish the story _Promises_. Though, I never planned on this being a long story and it is rather close to being over. Anyhow, here is my promise chapter! Let chaos begin!

Promises

Chapter 4: Story of my life

Slightly skeptical, Danni kept quiet for a long time to think. Rex was curious however. He was leaned, upside-down, over the edge of the loft with arms crossed over his chest. Danni sighed. He echoed it.

_He isn't like the others,_ Danni thought. _He's still human. He still has control. He controls the nanites not the other way around like most I've seen. Six wouldn't see it like that. He'd see the mission and the mission alone.  
_"Did I do something wrong?" Rex asked quietly.

"It wasn't you…" Danni whispered. "It was me…I guess."

"What did you do?"

Danni hesitated. She looked softly up at him. He wanted to help, so it seemed. He was friendly, not so angry and destructive like all the other Evos she'd seen. She wanted to explain. Providence wasn't exactly a secret anymore, it'd been known for a good year or two.

"Have you ever heard of Providence?" Danni stuttered.

She noticed how startled Rex seemed by this line. Something told her that he knew what it was. He sat up, looking away.

"Are you one of them?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not bad!" he shouted. "I was only trying to help."

"I know that…I know that now."

"You do?" he looked at her, eyes wide.

"I won't let my partner or any member of Providence hurt you," Danni nodded, standing up. "I promise."

Rex smiled lightly. He leaped down from the loft, landing swiftly on the ground. Danni laughed, clapping proudly. Rex, going along with the joke, bowed and waved proudly. The two laughed.

"Why are you in Providence?" Rex asked, coming to sit by her.

"It's a long story," Danni instructed., turning to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," laughed Rex.

"It started out when I was little, long before the nanites. A…a friend of mine saved my life," Danni explained. "I owed him. When the nanites went off, he joined Providence."

"He wanted you to join as payment for him saving your life," Rex finished.

"I said it wasn't a good enough payment," Danni went on. "He pushed me to go."

"He still there?" Rex questioned.

Danni hesitated. Finally she answered, "He died."

"Oh…"

"I got reassigned soon after. I got to make a new friend though," chuckled Danni, hiding an inner pain.

"What's this _new friend_ like?" Rex inquired.

"Like a nanny, except a little more aggressive," explained Danni. "I don't even know his real name anymore."

"What do you know him by?"

"It's nothing," Danni sighed. "and what about you. How'd you wind up here?"

"I…don't remember," Rex admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember anything. Don't know why either. I just woke up somewhere someday…I sort of dubbed myself Rex and worked things out. My past is still fuzzy."

"Amnesia."

"Huh?"

"It's the name of what's going on with your lost memory. You forgot your entire past. It's called Amnesia. It could be a result of a lot of things though," Danni explained.

"You learn something new every day," Rex smiled.

"I shouldn't stay…"

Danni stood up, brushing off her pants. Cautiously, she looked around. Rex looked up at her, looking upset and confused. Danni looked down at him and smiled warmly.

"I'm sure my partner is looking for me. If he finds you…"

"I know…I know," Rex nodded, turning away.

"I'm sorry. Six isn't the nicest of guys," chuckled Danni, shrugging with up lifted hands.

"Is Six the agro nanny you were talking about?" questioned Rex, raising an eyebrow.

"Agro? Really?" Danni snapped.

"Hey, better word than aggressive."

"Whatever," sighed Danni. "He'll catch up to me and eventually we'll both be in trouble."

"What was that about being in trouble?"

The two jumped at the sound of a voice that belonged to neither of them. Rex rose to a standing position, moving backward into the wall. Danni faked a weary smile at the sight of her partner entering the building. Six wore his usual frown, giving no other sign of emotion.

"Danni? Who is this?" Six hissed.

"No one," Danni lied.

"Danni, please don't tell…" he groaned.

"Fine I won't."

"Danni?" Rex mumbled.

"Danni!" Six hissed.

"Can we talk this out?" Danni pleaded.

"You better have a good explanation," Six ordered, marching out.

"Rex, please stay here…or better yet, run," Danni offered, following after her partner.

"Anything I can do?" whispered rex, raising his arm to stop her.

"Just get out of here," assured Danni, exiting the building.

Rex sighed, watching her leave for what he was sure was forever. As the first person to talk to him and befriend him, he wasn't sure that he wanted to let her go so soon. He ran to the door, peeking his head out to listen quietly to the conversation for the moment to jump in.


	5. Negotation

A/N

This chapter is sort of confusing in the argument between Six and Danni. Truly you have to remember something previously stated by Danni to Rex about w Providence, yadda yadda bla bla. Two: I think I have a Rex and Six OOC. Sorry. Quick chapter before bed.

Promises

Chapter 5: Negotiation

Danni eyed the ground, waiting to be addressed by her partner. Six paced back and forth, trying to bring the words to mind. Danni glanced back for the tenth time. She knew Rex was watching. Over the short time she'd been with him, she learned that he wasn't the type to let good things go away so easily. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Six, please," begged Danni, reaching out for her partner.

"No!" he shouted, pulling back. Danni flinched.

"He isn't bad! He's only trying to help!" Danni assured.

"That thing has caused us loads of trouble," Six countered.

"If we…trained him, he could do more good than as some…renegade!" Danni snapped.

"It isn't our job to train EVOs!" Six shouted.

"He saved my life!"

Silence fell upon the group. Danni panted heavily. She didn't mean to yell back at him, but it just came out. She wished she could tell what he was thinking or just to see some of his emotion. His glasses reflected her distressed expression. She didn't know how to reply to her own blurt out.

"It…_He_ saved your life?" he repeated, griping onto Danni's wrist.

"He saved me from three EVOs."

"You didn't defend yourself?"

"You know I'm not that strong!"

Six was again silent. Danni couldn't pull away. He had her in his grip. Six turned his head from side to side, thinking quietly without showing any emotion. Danni waited for the next argument.

"You've always got into trouble, haven't you?" he whispered.

"I've grown up a little," Danni replied.

"Not enough to save your life, though."

"That's what you're for."

Six finally showed an emotion. Shock. Danni didn't mean to bring it up again. What had happened was ages ago and she had almost been unconscious for most of it. Danni gave a small victory smile.

"You still remember that day?" he asked, with a thinning voice.

"How could forget," Danni whispered softly. "It was August. A Friday, right?"

"Forget about it!" he ordered.

"What were we talking about?" Danni joked.

"The boy!" Six hissed, letting Danni go.

"I promised that Providence wouldn't get him!"

"I don't care what you promised!"

"Fine!"

Danni spun around, her back toward Six. He groaned. He'd known her long enough to know this meant there was no shaking her. He walked toward her. She huffed, turning her head toward the sky. Six placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You promised me too," he whispered.

Danni groaned.

"You promised me that you'd work here at Providence for as long as I was."

"I know what I promise."

"Are braking ours for him?"

Danni couldn't respond. It was Providence, with helping the world and working with Six; or Rex, the seemingly innocent EVO boy. She couldn't decide and couldn't break either promise. Her heart wouldn't let her.

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

"Come now," Six groaned. "The world is at stake!"

"He's a kid. He needs our help too," Danni sniffled. "Why can't we bring him?"

"We can't keep him! He isn't a pet!"

"We keep that talking monkey!"

"He's an experiment!"

Danni couldn't decide. She couldn't choice. She couldn't keep arguing. She collapsed to her knees, exhaling deep sobs. She looked up. Her eyes opened wide. Rex. He'd been watching and waiting. But he was done. He stood fully in the door way, looking angry and his hands wrapped into fists.

"Rex!" Danni gasped, choking of her tears.

Six looking up. Rex's arms glittered with blue lightly. They began to change into monstrous machines. They were two huge fists. He readjusted himself to sustain the weight again. Six's mouth dropped slightly at the sight.

"Stop making her cry!" Rex ordered.

"Why don't you go back to your parents?"

"I don't have any! She's the first person who's taken notice to me for anything other than a freak!" Rex sobbed, throwing his fist beside Six.

"She has?" Six whispered, jumping out the way of the shattering ground.

"Rex, please, don't hurt him!" Danni ordered.

"I won't. I don't hurt anyone else they can handle it," Rex huffed. "And only EVOs can handle this."

"Listen, kid…" Six started.

"Don't you start!" Rex ordered. "You don't care what happens to EVOs! You just want us all gone!"

"Rex!"  
Suddenly, the ground shook. Rex fell over, his machines shattering into pieces. Six leaped around again, landing beside Danni. He helped her up. The three looked up. Something was moving down the road. Something huge, without a care, and tearing everything up. That something was an EVO.


End file.
